


Just a weekend - In Ian's mind

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: Liking what I like don't make me a bitch [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Endgame Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Gallavich Endgame, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Happy Ending, M/M, Mickey is rich, Oral Sex, Shy Ian Gallagher, Shy Mickey Milkovich, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher, happy ending gallavich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: The events featured Mickey (a wealthy businessman) and Ian (a dancer in a gay club) living together for a weekend.This story exists in two versions "In Ian's mind" and "In Mickey's mind".You can choose the reading order.Tell me which one do you prefer ...





	Just a weekend - In Ian's mind

**Author's Note:**

> [Just a weekend - In Mickey's mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480126)

  

 

My life has never been anything other than a chain of chaotic events. Even before I was born, the universe seemed to have decided to make my life an obstacle course.

Fight to survive in this rotten world.  
Fight to stay together, with my brother and sister.  
Fight for a roof over the head and something on our plate.

Every day I envy a little more these kids who are born just a few miles from our home and whose life is totally different.

If my mother hadn't been too drunk the day she conceived me, I think my world might have been different. I could have grown up with my biological father in a peaceful suburb.  
But my mother wasn't sober enough to remember who she slept with. So in the eyes of the state I am the son of Frank and Monica Gallagher. And in the eyes of the world I am doomed to live in this rotten neighborhood.

The only thing for which I thank Heaven for bringing me here is my brothers and sisters. Without them I wouldn't be me, and I wouldn't be here anymore. I don't tell them often, but they are the anchor to which I attach myself when my world seems about to sink.

Of course nothing is perfect between us. They also have their troubles, we have our shouting too, but I know that I could always count on them as they can always count on me.

 

A little time ago I was really going crazy. Something in me woke up and changed me. Since then I'm just running away.  
I falsified identity papers and enlisted in the army to flee my personal problems. But it didn't go as I hoped.  
I came home to flee my responsibilities, and again it didn't work.

No matter how much I try to run away, everything catches up with me.

 

I wanted to stop running and get my life back on track, get a job, do something new in my life.  
In the end I landed here at the FairyTail in the middle of Boystown. But I realize that once again I'm running away ...  
Certainly my body is present, but every night my mind runs away from this life, far from this city, far from this world.

I let music, alcohol and drugs get me drunk and I go as far as my mind can.

In the evening instead of going directly home, I spend the night at the hotel with customers of the bar.

They are rich, and generally as lonely as me.  
These nights help me forget. But every morning the reality strikes me in the face.

I'm still here, I couldn't escape, nothing changed, I can't run away.  
But tonight I'll try it again.

 

* * *

 

 

Tonight is a little different from other nights. The boss of FairyTail has decided to renew its customer base at the auction sale.  
Of course the prizes to be won have nothing to do with art. Except if you consider the body of FairyTail dancers as works of art.

As always Will our boss gave us the choice. Even if in the end nobody could say no.  
We had the choice between participating in this auction, or going to look for work elsewhere.

I don't want to look for work elsewhere, so I accepted. The customer who makes the biggest offer has the right to a full weekend with his hard-earned lot.

Will made it clear, sex isn't included in the sale. But what customer would spend a weekend with one of the Fairy Tail dancers without wanting to put him in his bed?

For me, this auction has at least the merit of getting me out of my daily grind. I just hope that whoever wins my bid will not be the most disgusting guy on earth.

I don't really have a type. I usually go out with older men, but it's mainly because they are rich enough to pay me what I want.

 

It's midnight, the sale begins.  
It will soon be up to me to go on stage. I prefer to sit behind the scenes rather than drag my ass in this crowded room.

From here I see many of my regulars. I'm happy because they don't even bid on the other participants.

I know it's not very glorious, but I like the idea of being different for them.  
To be different in the eyes of someone.  
To be important.

 

I know that, this impression is only an illusion in my world, but it allows me to feel a little better.

 

Finally it's my turn. I hear my regulars screaming my name when I get on the stage.  
I decide to fan their desires a bit and show them what they could get by offering a little more money.

But I regret it quickly. In the front row is Miles, one of the most hated clients of this club. In addition to being physically unpleasant, he is known to love to brutalize his lovers.  
Several dancers of the club dealt with him and came back covered with bruises.  
Will will continue to give him access to the club because he usually spends more money than anyone else.

Usually I have no problem avoiding him, but today it's different. Because of this stupid auction I don't have choice.

The auction continues to go up. As normal I would have been flattered by the sums proposed for a weekend with me, but to see Miles bidding even more freezes my blood.

Will seems determined to accept his latest offer, and none of my regulars seems to be able to offer more.

"- $ 5,000." Shouts a voice in the back of the room.

Without waiting any longer Will accept the offer and close my sale.

Miles seems disgusted, not to have had the last word, and confused, by the sum proposed.

The people in the room move aside to let the winner come to the stage.  
To my surprise, and probably to everyone's surprise, it's the girl. Well, more like a woman. She must be in her twenties. She has a pretty face, framed by a blonde hair.

Will looks at her like he's never seen a woman in his life.  
He seems ready to say something, but the bundles of banknotes she puts in his hand seems to persuade him that keeping his mouth shut is a better idea.

The young woman turns to me and hands me a business card.

"- When you finish your job call this number. Someone will come and pick you up. "

I barely have time to look at what is written on the card that she is already far away.

Miles looks at me as if he's going to get on stage and tear my eyes off.  
I have no idea who this girl is, but I thank heaven that she saved me from this guy.

 

* * *

 

 

Mandy Milkovich.  
This is the name on the card that the young woman gave me a little earlier.

This is also the name that the driver gave me when he came to pick me up after my work.

I tried to make him talk several times, but he didn't open his mouth except to ask me if I needed to go back to my house before going to "Miss Milkovich".

 

It's hard to know what to expect. I'm used to men paying to spend time with me, but not for women to do it.

It was unlikely that Mandy would ignore the fact that I'm gay, given the location of the auction.  
For all that she spent a lot of money for a weekend with me.

 

The car stops in front of a big house. The driver comes down quickly and opens the door.  
Decidedly this young woman must have a lot of money to afford to live like that.

I grab my bag and get out of the car. I follow the way indicated by the driver and ring at the front door.  
Once again a staff member opens me.

"- Uh ... I have an appointment with Mandy ... Mandy Mil_  
\- Miss Milkovich has gone to bed. She asked me to show you your room. Please follow me."

 

The situation is more and more weird. But I can hardly complain because it seems that I will spend the night in a gigantic room. Even when I spend the night at the hotel, my room isn't as impressive as this one.

 

Surprisingly, I can't sleep. The comfort of the bed and the size of the room disturbs me. I'm used to the spartan comfort of the room that I share with my brothers. In addition there is no noise in the house. This silence oppresses me.

I go to the door window. In addition to the adjacent bathroom, this room also has a private balcony.

There is unfortunately no more noise outside. Only a few birds make their cries heard.

I'm used to squealing tires, to gunshots and howling neighbors, I find myself watching the reflection of the moon in the pool below my balcony.

 

There is no point in staying there doing nothing. It's better that I try to sleep, who knows what is waiting for me tomorrow.

I turn off the light as soon as I find the switch near the door window. I prefer to keep it open to avoid the sterile silence of the room.

I haven't reached my bed yet I hear a splashing sound.  
Without relighting, I head back to the balcony and take a look at the pool.

A silhouette is outlined in the water.  
The silhouette of a man.

At a time when everyone sleeps, he is there to swim, to swim as fast as possible. And I stay there watching him as hypnotized.

I stay hidden in the corner of my balcony. I have the impression that my presence would make him run away.

Twenty minutes later I'm still in the same place. I still fix this man back and forth in the pool.  
I can't take my eyes off him.

My heart rate accelerates drastically when he comes out of the pool.  
Without waiting to be inside, he removes his shorts and catches his towel to dry.  
The few lights still lit in the house illuminate his body and reveals his muscles and curves.

Without realizing it I start to nibble my lip. This guy is too attractive to be harmless.

I don't know what destiny fate tries to play me by bringing me here, but for now I can only thank it for this divine vision.

 

* * *

 

 

My sleep was haunted by the vision of this naked man and his glossy body.

It's been half an hour since I woke up but I can't find the courage to get out of my room.

I'm afraid to face Mandy, or worse, this stranger.

I know I can't stay all weekend in this room, I'll have to go out. So I take my courage with both hands and I go downstairs.

I find Mandy lying by the pool.  
After a few minutes of discussion I start to relax.

In the end she's rather nice and funny. And she knows how to put people at ease.  
She asks me if I want to eat something, but I woke up so late that there is only one hour left before mealtime, so I decide to stay with her by the pool and wait patiently to sit down to table.

The hour passes faster than expected. It's the maid, Mary, who has to pick us up to eat.  
I enjoyed talking to Mandy so much that I didn't notice the time.

The atmosphere changes suddenly when following Mandy, I enter what seems to be the dining room.  
A person is already at the table. I immediately recognize the man I saw yesterday.  
Without really knowing why, I prefer to look away.

I sit on the chair left empty in front of Mandy.  
I am now within one meter of this guy.  
I have never met him, I have never spoken to him, I just saw him the day before, and yet my heart is pounding and my brain is about to explode.

Mandy seems to perceive the trouble that inhabits me and starts a conversation again.  
I feel she is trying to do her best to make me feel comfortable, but the presence of this guy so close to me doesn't help.

Finally Mary arrives with the dish.  
My neighbor devours his quickly and without saying a word.  
While Mandy tries again and again to integrate him into the conversation.

She calls him Mickey. From what I understand, he's her brother and they both live together in this house.  
This house seems to be his, yet he doesn't look like the people you can meet in this neighborhood.  
I can't imagine any of his neighbors sporting the tattoos that decorate his knuckles.

I try not to look at him too much, but it's hard.  
I had already been hypnotized by his body, and now I was bewitched by his face and those eyes so pure blue.

How could a man with so hard a look have such eyes?

Finally Mickey left the table as soon as he finished his meal. His departure surprised Mandy and Mary, to hear them he seemed to have a sweet tooth and rarely left the table before dessert.

 

Even if my heart was pinched when he left the room, I was still relieved of Mickey's departure.  
The atmosphere relaxed again and Mandy offered me to go to enjoy the pool once the dessert engulfed.

Not having imagined spending my weekend in a house with pool, I had unfortunately not thought to take a swimsuit, and I couldn't see myself swimming naked with Mandy next door and Mary nearby.

Mandy didn't let down by this lack of clothes.  
She disappeared a few minutes before returning with bathing shorts.

"- It must be about your size ... It's Mickey's."

Mickey's ...?

Suddenly the image of Mickey naked at the edge of the pool invades me.

Damn fucking brain. Why do I have to think about that kind of thing?

I mumble quickly, makes an excuse to Mandy and I go to my room pre tasked to change me.

Fuck! I feel like once again a young virgin who gets excited for nothing. Why am I hard just thinking to wear something that belongs to him?

I can't go down in this state.  
I lean against the door, I undo my belt and my fly to have enough room to slide my hand under the fabric of my boxers.

I start shivering as soon as I put my hands on my cock has already hardened.

I feel pathetic, but I can't stop myself. I pick up the fabric of the swim shorts in my hand and smell them.  
The garment smells like Mickey. I could feel his scent when he was sitting next to me at dinner and feeling the same smell on this garment makes me lose my head.  
The feeling of the fabric in my hand and the smell of Mickey against me make me lose my head even more than the caress of my hand.

I bite my fist to choke the screams.

I have never been ashamed of my sexuality. I like many people do things that I regret now, but never to the point of being ashamed of myself.

But today I am ashamed, I acted like a kid, like a drug addict who needs his dose.  
I am ashamed, and I hope no one will come.  
I am ashamed, and I hope no one will hear me groan.  
I am ashamed, but I couldn't stop for all the gold in the world.  
I am ashamed, but I want more.

 

I finally calm down and join Mandy by the pool.  
I swim a little to try to forget all the images that come to mind.  
Fortunately for me, Mandy is rather talkative, and answering all her questions allows me to forget a little about Mickey.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mandy went off to talk with Mickey.

I'm bored a little by myself downstairs and I left my phone in the room, so I go to get it.

The door of Mickey's office is open. I'm afraid to get noticed so I stop on the landing.

Given what I hear Mandy and Mickey argue.

The door to my room is right next door. I want to approach. But this time it is not to recover my phone.  
No this time, it's curiosity that drives me to move forward.

Once at my door, their voices reach me without difficulty.  
Mickey wants me to leave, and Mandy refuses.

I don't want to hear more. I don't know what to do, but everything related to Mickey touches me personally.  
And even though I find it hard to feel comfortable in his presence, the thought that he wants me to leave is painful.

"- It was you who wanted to bid. You paid for a weekend with him. So you need to engage with him.  
\- Fuck Mandy! It is not so simple!  
\- How is it not easy? You want to sleep with him, and I'm sure that if you didn't hide behind that wall you'd have already taken the plunge! Make me happy ... Get fucked once and for all and relax!  
\- Mandy!  
\- What?!? "

I want to hear more, I want to get into the office and ask Mickey a lot of questions. But something tells me that Mandy will be out soon and that if I don't move, she will surprise me there. So I go down and I wait for her by the pool.

My head is boiling. Everything I thought when I arrived here was swept away.

But I smile. Mickey is gay. Mickey is fucking gay. And it's him who paid to spend the weekend with me.

This idea makes me happy. I want to get on him, and take him on his desk.  
All the ideas that have come to mind since I came here are resurfacing.  
I want him.  
I'm certain he wants me, and I intend to make him confess.

  

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day passes without Mickey leaving his office.  
Unfortunately, I find no valid excuse to disturb him.

 

It's finally dinner time. Mickey comes down from his office to join us.  
I see him stop for a moment when he notices that I'm shirtless. I managed to convince Mandy to continue to sunbathe after eating, and the idea of staying in a swimsuit seemed to please her.  
For a moment I think I even see a smile on her face as she watches Mickey stealthily.  
With an ally like her in my camp, my chances increase considerably.

The atmosphere of the meal is relaxed, except for Mickey who seems not to want to look up from his plate.

As expected, I go back to the pool with Mandy at the end of the meal.  
But my thoughts are fixed on Mickey.

Mandy seems to have the talent to read minds because suddenly she tells me that she has an evening plans and must go immediately.

She seems very good at reading people, but she's not a very good actress.

However, I pretend to believe her lie, because it gives me the opportunity to be alone with Mickey.

As soon as she leaves, I'm in Mickey's office. I want to tease him.

I love the sulky look he shows when he pretends not to understand my proposals and not to be interested.

 

I finally leave him alone. But I don't intend to stop there.  
I hope he's going back to swim tonight, like last night.

 

My hope comes true after dark.  
I stay on my balcony, the same place as the day before, and I watch him swim.

I don't stay and I decide to go down stairs.

He is only a few feet away from me, focused on his swimming.

"- Looks nice."

I smile when I see him jump because of the surprise.

I quickly remove my t-shirt and sweatpants.  
I probably could have grabbed my shorts in passing, but I suspect that my wet pants will stick to me more, and that's exactly what I want at this moment.

"- It looks too nice not to enjoy it."

I dive and swim to get closer to him.

"- In underwear?  
\- The swimsuit that Mandy lent me is still wet, and it’s in my room ... "

I get closer again, enough to feel his scent reach me.

"- It's yours besides I think ... Thank you for lending it to me, I don't know what I would have done without ..."

I love to see red take hold of Mickey's cheeks.

"- I would have had to swim naked ..."

I force him to stick to the edge of the pool.  
I want to jump on him, and kiss him.

"- I would like to thank you…"

I am stunned when he hurries out of the pool and catches his towel.

"- Not worth it. Enjoy the pool. "

 

 

I can't calm down. To have been so close to Mickey, to have felt his perfume and his breath against my skin makes me insane.

I get out of the water and catch a towel left on one of the transates.  
I sit down and try to calm myself by burying my head in the towel.

My thoughts jostle in my skull when I realize the scent of the towel.  
I don't know how a simple perfume can do so much to me, but I can't deny it.

I can't think properly.  
I know that Mickey can come back at any time, but I can't resist. I slide my hand under the elastic of my briefs and begins to stroke myself.  
I imagine Mickey's hand instead of mine and I stick my nose in the towel. Its smell invades me and makes me lose a little more reason.

I will soon enjoy and the only thing I can think of is his name.

"- Mickey…"

 

 

* * *

 

 

When I woke I didn't see anyone in the house. Mandy was still sleeping. And if I remember correctly, Mary wasn't working today.

I had heard some noise a little earlier on the ground floor. Mickey had to be awake.

I finally come face to face with him when he comes up from the basement.  
He is in gym clothes, and seems to have been training for a while as he is shining with sweat.

I never understood the delirium that some men have with that. So far sweat had always been repulsive to me, but everything was different with Mickey.

Today I have only one desire, flatten him against the wall and let my mouth slide on every surface of his body.

 

"- I’m having breakfast outside. Do you want to join me? "

His proposal surprises me. He seems to have changed since yesterday. He seems more sure of himself, more decided.  
I even wonder if he didn't decide to play with me when he finally go shirtless.  
I can't concentrate on being so close to him, but I manage agree to his offer.

Finally I spend the morning talking with Mickey.  
I always want to jump him up and playfully torture his body, but I love talking with him.

It's only when Mandy joins us that I realize the time.

She ended up spending the rest of the day with us by the pool.

I try not to constantly fixate on Mickey’s ass, but he complicates that notion by constantly strolling around in shorts that sticks to his skin.

 

The day is finally coming to an end.  
I didn't want to leave, but the contract was for a weekend no more.

Mandy offers to drive me back, but I refuse. I feel that if I don't leave quickly, if I stay a little longer with them, I would not want to leave.

So I leave , quickly.  
I start running as soon as I walk through the gate to ignore wanting to go back.

 

* * *

 

 

I haven't been to the club for two weeks.

Since I spent the weekend at Mickey's, I find it hard to bear the looks that some of these men give to me.  
Nothing has changed yet, nothing but me.

Even if I don't want to, I have to go back to work. I need the money.

When I arrive Will informs me that someone asked for me quite a bit.

My heart is accelerating, and I begin to hope.  
But it's not Mickey who's waiting for me, but Miles.  
He always looks so disgusting, even more so.  
I don't want to spend even a minute with him.

I try to leave, but he holds me by the arm.  
I want to send my fist flying to his face. But before I can do anything I feel an arm clinging around my waist.

"- You better let go of Miles.  
\- Milkovich?!? What does this mean?  
\- Don't put your hands on what belongs to someone else ...  
\- Since when are you_  
\- Gay? Always. And I'll tell you that, if you didn’t spend your time harassing the dancers you would have probably noticed that I have been here for weeks ... "

Miles seemed lost, and I was pretty much in the same state.

 

Miles ended up letting go.

I feel myself being pushed to the back door, the one behind the scenes.

"- Your stuff?  
\- There.."

I show my bag to Mickey and he gives me some clothes that I quickly put on.

He grabs me by the hand again and guides me to the exit under the shocked look of Miles and Will.  
When we get to his car he presses me against the door before crushing his lips on mine.  
I firmly grip the fabric of his shirt. I'm afraid that if I open my eyes again he will have disappeared.

 

"- What do you think about staying the weekend at my house?"

I slip my arms around his neck and draws him to kiss him.

"- I have to admit something ...  
\- What?  
\- My real name is Ian ...  
\- I think we still have lots to learn from each other ...  
\- I don't know if a weekend will suffice ...  
\- In that case you'll stay a little longer ... "

I like to see him bite his lip as he does now, I can't do without him, and I hope this weekend will last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> See you Wednesday for a chapter of "romeo²" and a "prisoner of love"


End file.
